My Heart Isn't There Without Her
by 20 Toes
Summary: Max and Fang fall in love. Then Max goes into the hospital because of an attaker attacked her. FAX! Please read it. The summary sucks but it's better than the summary. This story is by Dave!
1. Trust Me

**My Heart Isn't There Without Her**

**So, if you know me this is a story by Dave and Alex tweaked and helped me, but mostly the story is by me. Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue (Trust Me) <strong>

**Fang P.O.V**

She looks helpless. Not herself. I never got to show her how much I truly love her. Let her see the world. I'm breaking inside just seeing her just lay there. Not outside playing basketball with Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Ella. Not watching Max laugh her heart out while Angel, her little 7 year old sister, tickler her sides until they both can't breathe. She never got to graduate from high school.

"Fang?" she moaned. I couldn't watch her be in this much pain and suffering.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Is this going to ever end? This pain? What am I going to tell Ange?" she must be having a good day since she said more than-pain, get the nurse, and Fang-but, after she finished her statements she coughed and almost choked.

"It's gonna be fine, sweetheart." I answered halfheartedly. I hoped it would be okay.

"How do you know?" she said right before she had a horrible pain go through her and moaned again.

"It's okay, baby. Just trust me." Right now she was about to fall asleep. Why did they forget to check the locks on the doors? Why did she have to be there? I had gotten the call when I was at Hollister-I was getting her a 6 month anniversary present since it was her favorite store-just about to buy the shirt when I got the news. I don't even know if I even got her the shirt. They said that the lion at the zoo had gotten lose and well she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. It was her first job that she loved with her whole heart, so why did it have to happen so badly? The nurse just walked in the room and pulled me out of my trance.

"How's she doing?" she asked even though she looked like she just wanted to go home.

"A little better." I answered even though I didn't want to look at her.

"Well, that's good. See you in the morning." With that she just left the room.

I haven't left her side since like Friday. She came out of surgery, but she isn't getting ANY better.

"Fang, man. You need to get out of here. I'm just not used to seeing you like well… ummmmm… depressed." Iggy said as he walked into the room. How dare my best friend say to go away when my true love is in pain?

"Well sorry to disappoint you." I almost yelled, but Max was asleep so I wasn't gonna wake her up. She used to be peaceful when slept, but now it was almost a forced sleep. Full of pain sleep.

"Dude, I get that your sad but everything is going to be fine the doctor said that she will probably be okay. So chill dude." He yelled.

"DON'T YELL SHE'S ASLEEP! Gosh Iggy, don't you car-" I was interrupted by Max yelling in pain.

"Max, babe are you okay?"

"No Fang it's actually getting worse." You could hardly hear her. "How do yo-"she tried but well she coughed up another storm.

"Just trust me sweetheart. Hold on please." I pleaded.

"Mmmmmmhmmmmm."

"I love you Max"

"Love you to" she mumbled as I walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hope you like it. This is only the prologue and the next chapter we will go before the accident and see the love that Fang feels for Max. Please review. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!<strong>


	2. I Ran Over The Devil

**This chapter takes place like 1 year before the accident. Hope you enjoy! HAPPY READING!**

**Chp. 1 **

**The Person That Ran Over the Devil's Foot**

**Max's P.O.V.**

It was at the end of English-my only class without Fang- that the glorious bells rang. I could finally get out of this horrible place they call High School. I was running so fast-some might say like a maniac- that on my way to my car I ran into Fang.

"Gosh, Max. It's like you're running away from bears that we call teachers. Calm down. Inhale, exhale" Fang told me to do. If I were a patient person I would follow his orders in a nice calm fashion, but I'm not so I just yelled.

Don't you dare tell me to calm down. I am calm." I thought through how I could get my best friend back so my best conclusion was to tackle him.

Actually I think I just did." He said playfully while he pinned me to the ground.

"Yo lady's, lady's quite fighting over me. There's enough of me to go around." Iggy commented. By that time Fang had helped me up and he was about to tackle him. As long as they don't hurt my silver Volvo I'm fine.

"Did you just call me a lady?" Fang said with pretend anger now that he was on top of Iggy. Let's just say-how do I put it nicely- not strong. The whole Flock was here by now and they were laughing hysterically at our little conversation.

"Ummm…I didn't say that. What are you talking about?" he said jokingly.

"Ummm I think-" was all Fang got out before I pulled him off of Iggy and helped Iggy up. Yep, that's right. The nice verso=ion of me. DON'T GET USED TO IT!

"Thanks Max. it's nice to see someone help me other than my wonderful girlfriend Ella." With that he kissed my little sister Ella. They got ewww and get a room comments from the rest of the flock-Gazzy, Nudge, Fang, and moi. So he just put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't get used to it. REALLY." I insured him that this wasn't going to be my usual thing.

"Ok, guys. Are you ready for the Friday Night PAR-TY!" Gazzy asked. His arm, like Iggy, was around his girlfriend, Nudge's, shoulders.

"Whose house are we going to?" Nudge asked all of us but it looked like she was just talking to Gazzy. We all park next to each other so we were all standing next to our 3 cars. Iggy and Ella car-pull and so do Gazzy and Nudge. Fang's car broke down so he was riding with me till his car gets fixed.

"It's at my house." I told Nudge.

"Cool. Do we need our swim suits?" Nidge asked.

"Sure. How about you guys come over at like… 5-ish?" I got sures and yeps from the group. "okay then. See ya guy at 5. BY! You ready Fang?" I asked him while everybody was getting in their cars.

"FANG!" I heard the nasally voice of the Devil. "over here!"

"Just get in the car and don't make eye contact." I told Fang so she wouldn't bother him with her ugly self. Unfortunately she can run, somewhat, in Stilettos. She started to knock on my car's tinted windows. And that's how Lisa broke her foot. I just backed out and drove away, but well… her foot was in the way.

"I hope she's okay." We laughed at that. "More like I hope she's not okay." Fang said on our way to the highway. It takes us like 15 minutes to get to our houses. We live like right next to each other. Our houses our so close that we have a little walk thingy that goes from house to house.

"Ahh she's not tough so she's probably on the ground now screaming 'MY STILETTOS' " I said in her nasally voice. Then California Girls by Katy Perry came on the radio and Fang started singing. I started laughing hysterically. You see Fang sings good but he sang in his high pitched-probably straining him but if Iggy were singing he wouldn't strain. "Stop it. Please. You're cracking me up."

"Do you need Gorilla tape?" Fang said. It's our own personal insider. We were texting and he made me roll over on the floor laughing while my sister was looking at me strange.

_Flashback_

Max

**Fang**

**So then Iggy got kicked out.**

Dude you crack me up. Stop it. Im rolling on the floor

**Do u need gorilla tape?**

WHAT?

**Well it' this black tape so it matches everything and it's stronger than duck tape. So now u can patch urself up. How about tht?**

! Thx

_End of Flashback_

"Yes Fang I do!" I said with a straight face but burst out laughing, again. We live in a suburb. Our houses look the same on the outside. They have a big tree on the side and a bunch of flowers. My house is a of white color. Fang's house is a light greenish thing. Our housed have a few bushes, black shutters, and a red door. We have a garage but I park my car outside.

We pulled up to my house and I unlocked the car so we could get out.

"By Max. See you at 4:59!" he said as he ran-laughing- to his house and he was greeted by his brother, Jeb.

"By Fang! 'Sup Jeb." I yelled.

"I'm home" I yelled as I got in the house.

"MAX!" My little sister yelled running down the stairs and jumping in my arms.

"Hey, squirt." I answered as I slung her on my hip. She's a small 7 year old that weighs like nothing. Ange and I have a high metabolism. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. I fell on my knee and scraped it. It started bleeding but I was a big girl and didn't cry." She said pointing at her knee. "Aren't you proud of me?"

"Yes I am and you're a tough little 7 year old." I praised her while I tickled her.

"7 and a half." she said seriously.

"That's right. Seven and a ahlf. How about you go to watch a movie and let me get ready for the party then I'll watch it with you. Is that okay?" I asked her because she my little girl.

"Okay, but can we watch Sleeping Beauty?" she asked because she wanted me to be happy to. I love that about her.

"Sure. Anything you want squirt."

As I walked up the stairs I heard something in my sister's room. I opened the door and I see Iggy kissing my sister on her bed.

"Gosh Iggy. That's my little sister there. Come on guys break it up." They hadn't listened to me yet so I went the alternative. "Hey break it up or do you want me to get Ari?" With that Iggy jumped up like 3 feet. They were both blushing a crimson color by now. Works every time. When I was like twelve when Ari would be making-out with his girlfriends I would do the same thing but say dad instead of Ari. Good times, Good times. My mom and dad are in England for another 2 years so Ari takes care of us.

"Don't get Ari please. I promise it won't happen again." Ella pleaded.

"Yeah, right and what if Ange came in during your little saliva exchange. She's 7 for crying out loud. What if Ari came in instead of me? What would he say? You n=know how protective he is."

"Sorry Max I just love your sister. Will you forgive me?" He said using his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I mumbled.

After I sorted that out I went to take a shower clean up my room and the rest of the house I went to watch the rest of the movie with Ange. In about 15 minutes I heard the door-bell ring and to my surprise-yeah right- it was Fang.

"FANG!" Ange yelled at him and then ran into his arms.

"Hey, princess. How was your day?" he asked her walking into the kitchen. Big shocker.

"It was okay, bit I scraped my knee. See?" she told him pointing to her bandaged knee. "But I didn't cry."

"You're a tough little girl aren't you." He told her while she buried her head in his chest in embarrassment.

" 'Sup Fang." Iggy said patting his back in a manly way.

"Hey Iggy. Tell Fang about your little lip lock in _Ella's_ room." I asked him laughing the whole time. But what I didn't know was that Ari was right behind me.

"Yeah Iggy tell me about it." Ari asked angrily.

"Umm yeah about that. It was just a simple kiss." Iggy said a little embarrassed.

"Uh-hu just a simple kiss. You were like on top of Ella." I said still laughing.

"Well Iggy I hope that never happens again." Ari said jokingly knowing that with Iggy it won't.

"I'll try." Iggy said trying to keep a straight face but it didn't work. Once the whole Flock got at my house we put all our stuff away and got ready for the Friday night sleepover. This one was gonna be a hectic, but a memorable one.

I know it sucked but please forgive me. Hope you liked it! BY!


	3. Ladder Fun

_**Chp. 2**_

_**Ladder Fun**_

**So I had some questions that I wanted to clear. All of the regular chapters are the chapters leading up to the accident. Okay, so I tried to write a story all by my self but well-how do I put it nicely- it sucked. It didn't meet Alex's standards. This Chp. was so bad I had to like re-write the WHOLE CHAPTER! Well hope you like it because it took forever to write. I like was writing so much that I would get cramps in my neck. I would sit in front of the computer for HOURS on end. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fang's P.O.V<strong>_

While the girls watched girly movies like 27 Dresses and all that jazz Gazzy, Iggy, Max, and I played football in the front yard. Iggy was throwing the ball to me and it ended up on the roof.

"Iggy! We haven't even been playing for 5 minutes and look what you did. You threw the football on the roof. My _favorite_ football. Now we have to get it down." Max yelled at Iggy about to tackle him.

"Max chill. I'll go get the ladder." I said to her holding on to her. "Then you can get it down." At that last part Iggy and Gazzy started to chuckle. I go to the backyard-which looks a lot like the front except it's the back; also it has a pool and hot tub. I get the ladder and bring it to Max who-I can tell- is really trying hard not to rearrange his face.

"Here's Fang with the ladder." Iggy said looking a little relived that I got there because Gazzy wouldn't be able to hold her if she tried anything.

"Here you go Max go on ahead up." I said to her laughing with Gazzy and Iggy. I heard her mumble something about doing something to hurt us tonight. Yikes!

So when Max is half way up I then decide to take a restroom break. All of a sudden I hear Max yell. She's either really angry or _REALLY_ hurt. So then I cut the stream, wash my hands, and run out to Max.

What I see out there is not a pretty site. There is blood everywhere, Max is on the ground not moving, and I guess the girls from downstairs, heard Max yell-not scream Max doesn't scream- and are now freaking out.

"Oh this is bad, this is real bad." I heard Gazzy say as I ran over to Max. Iggy had tried to pick her up but it really wasn't working out that well.

"Oh my gosh! Max, are you okay? Someone call 911!" Ella screamed overreacting.

"Ella she's okay now just go inside and tell Angel what happens so she doesn't come out here. 'Kay?" I asked her hoping to calm her down but it didn't work. Ella had already started crying. If Angel came up here and saw all this blood it wouldn't be pretty.

"Uh-huh." She answered going inside.

"Max. Are you okay?" I asked her. "What happened?" I asked Iggy. And then I looked at Gazzy. "Gazzy how about you go and clean up the yard and go make sure the girls are okay."

"Okay." Gazzy said going into the house.

"Okay so what happened Iggy?" I questioned Iggy.

"She was on her way down the ladder and Gazzy tackled me so, I let go of the ladder and well this is what happened." Iggy said acting out the parts and pointing at Max at the end. By the end of the explanation Iggy, Max, and I were inside and we were on our way to the guest bathroom.

When we got upstairs to the bathroom I got the first-aid box from the cabinet. Max had finally had woken up. I sat Max on the counter so I could be eye level with her-Max is vertically challenged- with now 3 covered in blood tissues. I set the first-aid box on the counter and start cleaning her up. I saw her wince once or twice but she never yelled, until I moved her nose to see if it was broken.

"Gosh. What happen- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That hurts. What happened?" Max asked.

"Max, don't yell in my ear. I have ears and I plan to keep them for later in life." Iggy told her. "And Yo, dude I'm like really sorry about letting go of the ladder. Stupid ladder!"

"Okay, okay, but all I remember is me going down the ladder with the football. Why is my face bloody?" She said touching her face. "Why is your shirt bloody?" I hadn't noticed that my shirt was covered with her blood. I took my shirt off and told myself that I'd put one on later. I caught Max staring, which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Fang, man. No flashing aloud." Iggy said laughing but turned serious when Ari walked in.

"Iggy what did you do this time?" Ari asked Iggy as he was walking to Max to see if she was okay. I caught Ari eyeing me without a shirt and made me feel more uncomfortable.

"I didn't do anything. Gazzy tackled me and I let go of the ladder and then this is what happened." He said pointing to Max.

"Owe that hurts. Be more careful, will ya?" Max asked me when I cleaned up a cut.

"Calm down Max. I'm trying my best to be careful." I said to her a little annoyed.

"Fang thank you for helping Max. Do you think she's okay?" Ari asked.

"Yeah. She might have did something to her nose but other than that she's fine." I assured him.

"Okay. We'll take her to the hospital to get it fixed after I order dinner. We are having Japanese. What do you want? The usual? Max do you want the usual, too?" Ari asked us both.

"Sure. That's fine." Max nodded her head and then yelled because of the pain.

"Don't move your chin please." I told her. "And sure."

"No dip Sherlock." Max retorted. Ari had already walked out of the room and was on his way down the stairs.

"Then why did you move it? Hmmm?" I asked her getting on her nerves. I heard Iggy chuckle at that.

"Just shut up Fang." She said playfully.

"Okay. I guess I will." I said in a pretended hurt filled voice.

After like 15 minutes I had her nose cleaned up and had the bleeding stopped. As Iggy walked out of the bathroom and was on his way down the stairs, I help her off the counter and we came face to face. Our lips 2 inches apart. I had never noticed how beautiful they were. How full they were. And her eyes were a beautiful chocolate. I don't know how long we stood there looking at each other but Max walked away without a word. Leaving me there wordless. Had something just happened there? I don't know. I was knocked out of my trance when I heard Iggy yell for me to come down so we could take Max to the hospital.

"Coming." I said. I threw on a shirt and walked down-stairs.

"Okay so we are having Japanese for dinner so what do you guys want?" Ari asked the whole group. Max was sitting on the table laughing as Angel tickled her-lightly because of her nose. Max was so cute when she was laughing. Did I just think that?

"Yo. Earth to Fang. Quit staring at Max." Gazzy said laughing with his arm around Nudge's hip.

"I wasn't staring at Max." I informed them even though I didn't know if I was or not. After Ari had all the orders he called in and told them what we wanted. They said that it would take an hour. So, Ari would go out to get it in 45 minutes since we live 15 minutes away from the restaurant.

"Wow Max. Did you order everything on the list?" Gazzy asked.

"Hey, Gazzy did you get all the blood cleaned up outside? Since _someone_ let go of the ladder." Max yelled loud enough for Gazzy to hear. In the living room Iggy was making out with Ella. Max had her back faced towards them so she hasn't seen them-

"Iggy quite lip locking with my sister. Do you want me to call Ari?" she said holding up her phone.

With that Iggy stopped-his lips still on Ella's who was still kissing him- with his eyes open with fear in his eyes. Ella finally got the message and stopped kissing him.

"What's wrong?" Ella asked Iggy.

"Umm Max threatened to call Ari. I really want to stay alive since I've pretty much pushed him over the edge already." Iggy answered.

"Good answer Iggy, good answer." Max replied.

"Hey, Max. I cleaned up the ground." Gazzy answered her question. Everyone walked out to Max's car. I drove Max to the hospital and they fixed her up in record time.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Ari and we were all home and Ari gave us the food. Max's nose had one of those white nose casts on. We put in some random movie that I still don't know what we watched because I was to busy looking at Max. Watching her laugh, (or try to laugh. She couldn't really cause of the nose cast) Or watching her punch Iggy or Gazzy when they would kiss their girlfriends since she was sitting in between them.<p>

"Hahahahahahahahahaha" I laughed out loud because Max punched Iggy when he was kissing Ella and he bit down on Ella's tongue. Ella's tongue began to bleed and Iggy felt really bad. "Good one Iggy."

Now Ella and Iggy were blushing a crimson color. At like 10 o'clock we got into our sleeping bags. Angel went upstairs at that time so now we could watch a movie that we doesn't have to be kid friendly. Iggy slept next to Ella, Nudge slept next to Ella, Gazzy sat next to Nudge, I slept next to Gazzy, and Max slept next to Iggy.

I woke up at 5 in the morning when I heard a loud thump.

"Ahhhhhhh gosh what's up with me falling and getting hurt today?" I heard max mumble. "Dang it! I'm bleeding again." I'm not a heavy sleeper so I got out of my sleeping bag and went to go help Max. Nobody had woken up yet.

"Max, are you okay?" I asked her. "Is your nose bleeding again?"

"No. I think it's my head this time. Sorry for waking you up. I rolled over and hit my head against the coffee table." She apologized.

"Let me help you with that." I said helping her up and bringing her up stairs to the bathroom- for the second time today. Max went straight to the sink to wash her head off. Thankfully the bleeding stopped really quickly. When she brought her face she hit her head on my head because I was leaning over making sure everything was okay.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Max leaned forward to see if I had a bruise. At that moment our faces were inches apart and I felt this weird feeling that I wanted to kiss her. I leaned forward very slowly somewhat asking Max if it was okay. When she didn't comment I kissed her. But what surprised me the most was that she kissed me back. Hard. Then we heard someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt but are you okay Max?" Iggy asked laughing quietly. "I heard you and Fang get up and go upstairs." By that time Max had jumped off the counter and was pushing Iggy out of the way and was mumbling to her self.

"Whoa, dude I didn't know you had a thing for Max." Iggy said STILL laughing.

"I don't I was just making sure she was okay?" I said as more of a question than a statement.

"Sure you were." Iggy said on our way down.

"If you say _anything _to _anyone_ you will regret the day you did. Got it?"

"Sir yes, Sir." Iggy said laughing again. I walked back over to my sleeping bag-only glancing at Max once-who was already asleep- and fell asleep thinking of my first kiss. What bothered me the most was that Max kissed me back. I mean most of the guys at my school would be overjoyed that they were kissing Max and she kissed them back. But what I was worried about was if this would ruin my friendship with her, if she didn't like me. If this was just a one time thing. I don't know what I would do if Max and I weren't friends or anything at all. Part of me wished I didn't kiss Max but the other is happy I did because what if she did like me? All of my questions will have to stay unanswered until I talk to her in private. _What have I done_!

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope you did. I enjoyed writing it. Also a special thanks to:<strong>

**CeCeOhSoCute**

**XxThe Obsessive ReaderxX**

**Integrity21**

**And ****VyolytSky13**

**For all your support and being my first reviewers.**


	4. Why I Hate White

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I couldn't update because I didn't have internet. SORRY! I hope this chapter makes up for not updating. It is max looking back at how she got her wings. Hope YOU LIKE IT! **

**(**) PENGUIN!**

**Why I Hate White**

**Max's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. Before I got up to see if it's ready I thought of Fang and me kissing. Did I like it? Well, who doesn't think kissing a hot guy isn't fun? But still he's like my best friend and if we dated and something went wrong or he found out my secret-I have wings- would we be friends anymore? Probably not. UGH! Why did that stupid scientist have to mess up my perfectly good life? Let me tell you how it started.

_Flashback_

We were living in England because Mom and Dad were bringing awareness to global warning and all that jazz. I was really little when our Nanny-never trusted that old woman-took Angel and I to this lab. Angel was 2 at the time and I was 10. I wish I were younger so wouldn't remember what went on in there, but Angel was lucky and she doesn't remember a lot. She just remembers getting sick. A lot. And pain. There was white everywhere-that's why I HATE the color white-, scientists running here and back, and well a bunch of kids. We were lucky we ever got out. I saw a scene I never want to see again. A scene that I'm glad Angel didn't see-that's why Angel is happier than me. The horror, the sadness, the pain, the lost, the look in their eyes that say: just kill me now, and well, the lost hope that everything will be okay. That's what I saw in those kids' eyes. They were all in cages some 2 or 3 some of them up to 16; in small little cages. At the time I wondered if we were just here to give back; like we do to the people in jail, but we didn't have blankets or food to give. Then we walked into a room with cages. Empty cages.

"Go look at the cages. We are going to get you a dog so you need to go sit in them to make sure they would fit the dogs. Make sure your comfortable." She said to me.

"But what about Ari? Doesn't he want one?" I asked her troubled. He had gone on and on about wanting a dog. I wonder why he would go to basket ball practice instead of coming to get a dog.

"NO!" she yelled. So then I just went over to a cage. It was about my size and my dog would fit in. Just as I was about to get out Nanny pushed me in. I hit the back of the cage with my head and it was now bleeding. I heard a loud bang and the all of a sudden the door closed.

"ANGEL! NANNY! What's going on! NANNY! I can't get out!" I said trying to get out by shaking the cage.

"Maw!" Her name for me since she's just now talking; somewhat talking "Whaw arew we?" Angel asked me. **(A/N: Angel said where are we?)**

"I don't know but I'll get us out of-" I tried but then right as I almost got it unlocked-with my handy Bobby~Pin- when a needle went through my hand and I went unconscious.

I remember waking up to someone poking me and a horrible stomach ache. I open my eyes and look down. I was wearing a white gown-the kind you wear in the hospital- and I didn't know where Angel was.

"Ange1, ANGE! Where are you?" I yelled. Something poked me again and then I peeked out through the bars to see a boy with black hair and beautiful obsidian eyes. He looked about my age.

"Hey, I'm Nick." He said very softly. "Umm could you not yell? Some of us have really bad migraines and horrible stomach aches."

"Okay, sorry. Do you know where my sister is? She's 2 years-" I said before I puked in a little bucket in the corner.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I think so. How long have I been here and when will I get out of here?" I asked the nice boy. I got sick again before he answered.

"I've been here for 2 months. The first few weeks are hard but you will get used to it. And you have been here for 5 days." He told me quietly since someone else got sick to. I looked to see who it was and nearly knocked over the cage. It was Angel! I had found her. I started to try to undo the lock on the lock, but it didn't work. I was looking in my hair to see if Nanny put another bobby pin in my hair when someone touched me from the other side of me.

"Hey the name is Jeff and don't try to get out or the white coats will put you out, again." Iggy told me right as a, I guess a 'white coat' walked straight over to my sister's cage.

"HEY YOU CAN'T HURT HER! Hurt me first!" I yelled at him but he just took her out of the cage. "STOP! DON'T HURT HER!" I yelled as he took Angel out of the room.

"What are you doing? Now they are gonna come and get you! Do you even know her?" Nick asked me. Right as he finished his sentence he went to the very back of his cage and hid. I wondered why he did that right when someone opened the cage door. Right as I got out I started kicking and slashing. I looked around for something to hit with other than my fist when I thought 'I'm gonna let Nick out and then I'll have four hands and if he get's out-' was all I got of the plan before I went unconscious, again.

I woke up with a bright light in my eyes, a horrible pain in my arm, and I figured out that I wasn't in my cage. I was lying down on-

"!" I screamed.

"Be quiet. You little brat." Someone told me. I'm gonna call him hurter person.

"Well you would be screaming if someone was putting bird DNA in your DNA! Duh." Said the other guy. I'm gonna call him nice hurter person. I sort of recognized his voice but I was being operated on awake.

"Please stop. What are you doing to me?" I asked nice hurter person.

"There. We are done. So Alex," (A**/N: This is for you Alex. Hehe) **"take her back to her cage. I would give her pain medicine but let's make her suffer. Then she'll scream which will be horrible for the other kids, especially Nick because he was operated on to." Said the hurter person

"Okay, but are you sure that you don't want to give her some pain medication? It would really help her, Tyler." Alex asked, more like pleaded.

"NO! Now take her back to her cage before I experiment on you, too! GO" Tyler told Alex as Alex picked me up and scrambled out of the room. Once we were in the hall Alex told me he was sorry. When we got to my cage he gave me some medicine and some water and told me to take it.

"Hey, Nick take this, please. It's pain medication." Alex told him. Once that door closed and Alex was out of the room Jeff told me something.

"Alex is one of the nice 'white coats', but never get on his bad side because he won't give you pain medicine. It's like going to Hade's layer and back without it. Zephyr over here has experience." Jeff explained.

"What did he do?" Now intrigued in his story. Zephyr, bless his heart, had gone outside for 'Physical Education'. He had put up a good fight to. When you go outside for physical education you run 6 miles, get trampled by dogs, and try to fly with someone hanging onto you.

"Well let's just say he relived himself on him. It wasn't his fault either." He told me trying to keep a straight face. "They gave him this drink that made him need to go to the bathroom, so Alex was holding him and well. I think you know what happened next." Jeff told me.

"Sometimes we have fun here but mostly it's just hurting and pain. The Flock gets through better than the rest because we have each other. Do you want to become part of the Flock?" Nick whispered to me after over hearing the story.

"Umm, who's in it? And can my sister be in it?" I asked him because I could use some fun right now. Right after this horrible stomach ache goes away.

"It's Jeff, Monique, Zephyr, Me, and if you want Angel and you." He answered.

"Sure. So, why are we here in the first place? I mean what's the point of all of this?" I got out before I puked again.

"I think that we are experiments for these horrible people we call objects. They are trying to put bird DNA in our DNA. Then they see what happens. Not everybody has bird DNA some of them have different animal DNA. Never go in the room with the blue door because they have all their failures in there. They put them in there for the rest of their life." He answered with a sad voice no 10 year old should have. "But some of us get lucky. The way they are lucky is because their family finds out where they are and well, help them escape. Sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't."

"That's horrible. How can someone do that." I whispered to myself thinking I was the only one that heard it.

"I don't know." Nick said obviously he heard me comment.

"Why are you here?" I asked him not knowing if he would comment.

"My family brought me here. They didn't want me." He said. I could tell he was about to cry so I just closed of the conversation and tried to go to sleep.

"Good night Nick. 'Night Jeff." I said to lighten up the mood knowing it wouldn't but wanting to try.

"Goodnight Max." Nick whispered. At that I feel asleep thinking about my Mum and Dad. Wishing I weren't here.

It had been 3 weeks later. Wings had started to sprout and I had a bad head ache so I was trying to sleep when I heard a bunch of banging. I looked up and saw Nick. Helpless lying on the floor getting kicked around by the white coats.

"NICK! Are you okay? STOP HURTING HIM! Hurt me and not him." They were not responding and Nick was looking worse. They had finally left accept one white coat. I started to try to get out of the cage.

"Hey, Max. It's Ari! Don't try to get out. I'll get you out." He whispered. Once I was out I bear hugged him and told him where Angel was. I walked over to Nick and looked him over to make sure he was okay.

"Nick, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He mumbled in pain.

"What happened?" I asked him. I will never know the answer to that question because Ari picked me up and took me out of the room.

_End Flashback_

I will NEVER forget the Flock. Nick, especially. He was so nice and loving. I've regretted even stepping out of that room without them for the last 6 years. So that's pretty much my sad sob story but don't give me pity. I still don't know it he ever got out or not. He might be dead. At that thought I started to cry. No sob.

**So, did u cry? Did you like it? I hope you did! Again sorry about not updating. I waz on vacation.**

**Review**

**Revisión**

**That was Spanish for review. I THINK! Hehe, got to luff ! **


	5. Tears

**So here is an interesting chapter. Fang has suspicions about Max and you learn something about Fang you would NEVER guess! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Tears<strong>

**Fang P.O.V**

I woke to Max crying! Max doesn't cry. Period. Was she mad about our kiss or was it something else? What have I done? I decided to go to see if she was alright.

"Are you okay?" I asked her squatting down next to her. I touched her shoulder. She kept shuddering from crying so much. Everybody was up and in the kitchen by now and didn't here Max crying.

"Yeah… I'm… fine…I… just… miss… him…" she said in between sobs. She tried to get up but was still half-asleep. I helped her up and she trudged up to her room.

"Ella?" I called. She got up from the table-no doubt waiting for food-and walked over to me.

"Yeah, Fang? What wrong and where's Max?" she asked me worried looking around.

"Well, I woke up and heard Max crying. I asked her if she was okay and she said that she missed 'him'." I told her worried. I guess that was bad because Ella practically flew up to Max.

Ahh flying. I really miss it, but since Jeb broke Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and me out of the horrible lab where the experimented on us, he took me to this doctor to take my wings off. The others wanted theirs to stay on but because Jeb was my brother he took my wings off and left the others to make their own choice.

I miss her. Max. Not the Max here but the Max in The Lab. I bet you're wondering if I ever thought about the max from the lab and the Max here ever being the same Max. Well I did and I don't think that they are because the Max from the lab didn't have a sister called Ella, didn't live in the United States, and the Max from the lab's last name had been Ride and the Max's last name here is Martinez. So they can't be the same Max. (A/N: I don't remember what Max's last name was in the beginning so I'm just gonna say that her last name was Ride but she changed it so nobody would recognize her.)

I wonder if she ever made it out okay with that dude, 'Ari'. I hope she did. Dwelling on those thoughts I walked up the stairs to check on Max, but the door was locked.

"I miss them soo much. I'm a horrible person. How could I leave them in there? I'm not even sure if they're alive." She said in between sobs. I heard Ella say something like 'It's okay. It's not your fault.'

"What's going on?" Ari asked behind me. And no he didn't sneak up on me I just didn't care to look around.

"I don't know but she keeps on saying 'I really miss him and it's all my fault'." With that he knocked on the door.

"Max, sweetie can I come in?" Ari asked even though I knew he would go in there even if she didn't want him in there. "Man, this is not good. She hasn't had an episode thinking about the lab since 8th grade." Ari said thinking I didn't hear him. What did he mean 'in the lab'? Ella opened the door and let him in. Since I was in front of Ari I saw Max. Curled up in a ball and sobbing with a… a… wing charm in her hand? Now that the door was closed I stayed for the rest of the conversation. It was made up of 'They're fine Max it's not your fault that you left. It was all the way in England. Yes I know I don't know what it was like but still IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT' both Ari and Ella-more Ella- talking. I heard them getting up so I ran down the stairs quietly.

"So that's the time I blew up my cousin's closet." Iggy ended with everybody laughing. "There you are. You almost missed breakfast. Where's Max she NEVER misses a meal? Or should I say where have Max AND you been?" he said winking with a smile plastered across his face. That all was removed when I punched his arm. Hard

"Um, I was in the bathroom." I said as more of a question than a statement. Max and Ella were walking down the stairs now. Max had puffy and read eyes from crying.

"Whoa! Max are you alright. Why are you crying? Is it about a boy? If it is then he will never see another day? Is it because your nose? Oh no this is so bad. Do you need phaltiful…" was all Nudge got in before Gazzy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"I'm fine." She said sitting down at the table. Now get this, Max didn't eat! She just played with it. We all got up to get our stuff ready. It was Max and I turn to wash the dishes.

"Are you okay?" I whispered in to her ear washing a glass cup.

"Yeah. I'm just missing some of my friends." She mumbled-I didn't get the last part of what she said. I thought she has lived here for her whole life and why did Ella say England? I mean when did they go to England? All questions I would have to contemplate with Iggy and Gazzy once we got home. Before I knew anything was happening Max was in my arms crying into my chest mumbling things I couldn't understand. While I was rubbing little circles in her back I felt something. Something soft. No hard. Both? So I rubbed lower on her back and the thing was still there but got bigger and softer. Almost like… Wings. Max suddenly stiffened. I bet she felt me rub over those weird things on her back. No, no, no this is not happening. It's just my imagination. With that I pulled away from Max's strong grip on me and went to get my stuff ready. I left her standing there with the look of loss and rejection in her eyes. She started crying again. I felt horrible but I seriously had to talk to Iggy.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Now if you think Fang has no emotions well I will prove you wrong in future chapters. Hoped you liked it! <strong>

**(**) My penguin! Her name is Patricia. **


	6. Possible Winged Friend?

**Here is somewhat a filler chapter but somewhat not. And i think Edward is WAY hotter than Jacob. If you are confused Just Read it and it will all make sense.**

**Possible Winged Friend?**

**Fang P.O.V**

It had been 2 or so hours since I was at Max's house. I called The Flock and asked if they could come to my house so that I could tell them about Max. I mean it couldn't be Max could it? I've missed Max Ride so much. I miss the love in her eyes when I would hold her hand in the cages. I loved her laugh, her smile, and her everything. I also gave her a rubber band with my name on it so she will always remember me. The day she left I was heart broken thinking-I had not heard the whole story yet- that she left me and toyed with my heart. When Iggy said that a white coat had carried her out I lost it. I thought to myself that I would never see her again. Never hear her laugh again. I've dreamed about her since the day she left. Nudge had met her and was sad. Iggy was sad but was tough for the whole flock like me. She's gone. The day I came to town my hopes were lifted thinking Max Martinez was Max Ride, the love of my life, my best friend, and well the person that got me through all those horrible days at the horrible School; was here. But all of that hope was soon taken away when Max had lived here her whole life, never been out of country, and wasn't so outgoing as the Max I knew. I wish I could take away that past-tense of knew but I couldn't. The door bell rang interrupting my thoughts.

"Yo, bro. So, what's up with Max?" Iggy asked me as I opened the door.

"Yeah, I was really worried. Do you hear anything? Who did she miss? Is it a boy? I'm gonna cry!" Nudge said in like 2 seconds. Iggy was in kitchen getting food-like always- when the doorbell rang again.

"It's open!" I half-yelled. "And Nudge hold on I'll tell you everything I know. Okay?" The door opened and Gazzy walked in and went straight to the kitchen, then to Nudge. I'm going to be out of food before I even start talking.

Once every body was in the living room and Gazzy and Nudge stopped kissing, I started talking. "So, I have a hunch. It's out there all right but still I think it's possible."

"What is it?" Gazzy asked from the love seat where Nudge was sitting next to him. He had his arm around her and her head was on his shoulder. Iggy looked, somewhat, intrigued sitting on the couch next to me. He was more interested in his bag of Lay's

Bar-B-Que chips.

"Well, when I went over to Max she kept on saying 'I miss him' and upstairs in her room I heard through the door stuff like 'I can't believe I left them', 'they might not be alive, something about a lab in England, and a lot of crying." With that Nudge gasped. Gazzy tightened his grip.

"Max doesn't cry. Even Max Martinez doesn't cry." Nudge said in between sobs. What a drama queen.

"Could it be Max?" Iggy asked now fully intrigued. He dropped his chip bag during the explanation which he will have to pick up later. "I mean it happened in England and she did leave us-"

"She didn't mean to. That dude picked her up and took her out. He looked like a white coat so maybe they took her into the… the…" Nudge interrupted. She started crying into Gazzy chest at the end of the sentence. There was this one room that Nudge had been into where they put their experiments in to, to die. They don't feed them or give them water. You get crammed into the smallest cage they have and leave you there to die. Also, you don't talk to anyone and they test to see how long you live.

"Anyways, when we were washing the dishes all of a sudden she hugged me. I hugged her back and I felt something. Kinda like when I hug you guys. Like wings. But she got all stiff when I felt them and I ran away." I told them. At the end Nudge had all out started to sob, again, remembering the time we spent in the School and remembering Max. Max Ride not Max Martinez. I heard Jeb coming down the stairs. I told him everything. He would look down with sadness in his eyes at times, but he handled it a WHOLE lot better than Nudge did. Drama queen.

"Okay, there so there is a possibility that Max is Max Ride but how will we find out?" Jeb asked being one step ahead of us. Sigh.

"Well, Fangy boy here could hug her and put his hand under her shirt and take a feather off. That is if she does have wings." Iggy said suggestively.

"NO!" I said. "I am NOT invading her privacy. How would you like it if I put my hand up your shirt and took a feather off you? Hmm?" Iggy looked down with a smirk on his face. "Well, you looked like you were having fun last night in the bathroom with her."

"Thank you Iggy but Fang has a point. We're not going to do that." Jeb told him. "But we can put a video camera in her room."

"Okay, if we do that only I can look at the footage. I mean because I'm a girl and the rest of you are guys." Nudge said. Iggy groaned and I faintly heard him say 'Why not?'

"Nudge has a point, but maybe she can look at the footage first then if she finds anything then we can look at it. Okay, Nudge?" Jeb told us. Nudge nodded in agreement.

"Wait, how do we get the camera in her room?" Nudge asked getting up.

"Um I know how to." Iggy said.

"How? I mean she's Max Martinez." Nudge asked now back in the room with a glass of milk. She plopped down in Gazzy lap.

"I could go to Max's house while I distract Ella" Iggy said. Everybody snickered at that. "Gazzy can distract Max and Fang can put the camera in her room"

"Yeah, but like where are we going to put it?" Gazzy asked.

"Um… o, o, I know. Since I have been in Max's room, don't ask why, she has this mirror that is positioned so that it can see the whole room. We could put it in the wood and it would capture everything." Iggy said impressed with himself.

"Good job guys but what about Ari? He see's and knows everything about Max and Ella." Jeb said from the lounge chair. All of a sudden we heard a knock at the door. I got up and got it.

"Hey, Fang is Iggy there? He isn't answering his phone and I was wondering if you guys want to come see a movie with me and Max? Do you want to come? IGGY!" Ella said running to him and she jumped on top of him. Iggy laughed and kissed her. Max was behind Ella and was looking down. She wasn't her bubbly self. I mean she didn't even tell Iggy to stop kissing her sister.

"Okay kids that's enough. Ella sit next to Iggy not on-top of." Jeb said "That's good thanks guys." He said after they rearranged. Ella had her legs on top of Iggy but that was the best we were going to get. Max walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What Max no food? You're always eating food." Iggy asked her.

"Nope. Not hungry.' She answered. Well that was a shocker. I sat down next to her and looked down at her wrist. She had a bunch of her usual wrist bands. Like the one I got her when I went to Hawaii, but there was another one. I think it was a rubber band. I gave Max Ride a rubber band. No, it's not her. The only way I would know for sure that it was Max is if it said 'Nick 3' on it. Maybe I could sneak it off her wrist. Man, if it said 'Nick 3' I think I would have a heart attack. Jeb caught me starring and then he got the signal.

"Hey, Max I'm collecting rubber bands. Can I have yours?" Jeb asked innocently.

"No. My friend gave it to me. It's really important." Max got up to ran into the bathroom but I saw that tear and Jeb did to.

"So are you guys going to go see a movie. Oh and maybe if we go right now we can go to Applebee's before the movie." Ella seemed really excited. Maybe she just wanted to get Max out and get her spirits up.

"Yeah, we should go. You up for it, babe?" Gazzy asked Nudge. Iggy-wanting to please Ella- already having to go nodded his head. Nudge nodded her head in agreement. Max walked in and sat in the corner of the room.

"Yay. Now Fang do you want to go?" Iggy asked me. I nodded my head. "Okay, let's go! Okay, Max, Fang, Ella, and I will ride together. Gazzy and Nudge will ride together."

When we got into the car Max and me sat in the back and Iggy and Ella sat in the front. Iggy was driving. HELP US! Once we got to the movie theater we met up with Nudge and Gazzy.

"So what should we see?" Nudge asked. "Wait maybe we should go see Breaking Dawn. I've wanted to see the end of the movies for like EVER. Edward is soo much more awesome than Jacob. Edward is SOOOOOO hot. What do you think Gazzy? Iggy? Hey Max do you think Jacob or Edward is-" Nudge said. Oh great. Now I get to sit in a movie theater for a couple hours watching Bella and Edward make out and/or something else. Thank goodness Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Thanks, Iggy. I think I'm just gonna get ice cream instead of seeing the movie. I'll be at Ben & Jerry's. Bye guys" Max told us and walked away. She looked lost in thought. Sad. Once she was far away but still in sight-thanks to my bird~kid senses- I told the others I was going to go with Max. I winked at Iggy to tell him I was going to get so info. Or at least try.

"Hey, Max wait up!" I asked Max running to her. "Hey I didn't want to see that movie. Is it okay if I join you?"

"Sure." Max said getting into her car that Iggy drove over here. There was silence but it wasn't uncomfortable silence. I saw that she took a wrong turn and was headed to her house. What was this all about?

"Um, Max weren't we supposed to turn there to get to Ben & Jerry's?" I asked her confused.

"No. I have Ben & Jerry ice cream at home so we are going to 'Ben & Jerry's' Max style." She told me with a smile. Once we got to her house we went straight to the basement.

"Why are we down here? The freezer is upstairs." I told her. She didn't respond, just kept on walking to one of those big freezer thingy's.

"I um… have a stash of ice cream down here when I think to much of…" she said before thinking but I still heard her. "Take a flavor." She said opening the big freezer thingy. It had like 20 different flavors. Wow. She picked up coffee.

"Hmm." I picked up chocolate. What? What's wrong with the plain chocolate? We walked back up stairs and Max handed me a spoon. Not a bowl to put the ice cream in or anything. Well, I guess I'm eating out of the carton. We sat down on the couch and started eating our ice cream. Eventually I ventured into Max's ice cream which made her laugh.

"So, why were you so sad this morning?" I asked wondering if I will get any information.

**Does it now make sense. The Edward thing. In my story I'm most like Nudge. I talk A LOT!, a little weird, and loving. But I DON'T have a bf. Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


	7. Author's Note!:D

I'm sorry but like I have HORRIBLE! Writers block and I can't write ANYTHING! Well not anything but like this is what I have so far and I don't know what to do next! Plzzzzzzzzzzzzz I'm begging you! To give me some sort of idea! I am so terribly sorry! I bet you hate me but I hope God gave you the ability to forgive me. But ANY idea will be put into consideration! ! Either PM me your ideas or put your ideas in the review box! Thx my awesomely AWESOME loyal readers!

Peace IN!

Max P.O.V

I froze. Should I tell him? No that would be stupid. Um, story, story, story. Oh I can say my Aunt died this week and I was sad? That wouldn't work. He reads me like a book and he would find out I was lying. Just like Nick. A tear left my eye. I should just call Ella or get Ari. Ella's phone is on silent and Ari is at work. I don't know what to do. Umm, I could kiss him. That would make him be quite right? That's what happens on all the TV shows. Here it goes. I leaned in to kiss him. I think we were there kissing, talking under our breath, and I don't know for 30 minutes. We broke apart when we heard Ella coming home came. Fang shot up and walked to the door and left. Did he not want to kiss me? We kissed for 30 minutes so he would have told me no, right? He kissed back. I think. I don't know why but I felt kind of hurt. I missed Nick. Nick would have comforted me right now. Ella walked in and went to the kitchen and got a glass of water.

"Uh, Ella can you come here? Please?" I said tears already filling my eyes. She ran over and hugged me.

"What is it?" Ella asked me concern in her eyes. "Do you need Ari?" she said sitting next to me.

"No but what I need now is… is… is… I want to not be sad. This has been going on forever. Me being sad and all. I would gladly go back to the school if I could just be with Nick. I miss him Ella. I know its been forever but I miss him like I'm missing my legs. I can't be as free without legs. I need him." I told Ella between tears. "I need him." I ran to my room and plopped on my bed. I should try to find him. You know go to England and look for him even if it means getting put back into the 'The School'. He means that much to me. I would go through anything just to see him again.

"I'm gonna find you Nick even if that means dying I would do it for you, sweetheart! I love you!" I said to the sky with a full blown plan in my head. Now if it doesn't work is what I'm scared about. Please let it work.

"Wait, WHAT! Your going to England without me?" Nudge asked me as angry as Nudge can get with her bubbly personality. We were at the Air Port. I nodded my head. I can only go alone because I will be all over England and who knows what will happen. If I get lost or get caught by the school then I really don't want to drag them into it. I don't want them to go through the pain. The pain that almost broke me if Nick wouldn't have been there.

"I'm gonna find you, Nick. Don't worry." I whispered so low I barely heard myself. Fang looked over at me confused. Had he heard it? No he couldn't have. I dismissed that thought.

"So you're going to leave the IGSTER here while you go to England. I've never been there." Iggy said. He sounded like he was lying because his voice went higher than usual. "I feel loved right now." Fake sadness on his face. I looked over at Fang. I would miss him the most. I may not see any of these people again so I can make a fool out of myself. I ran up to him and hugged him. He stiffened the whole time. Did he not like me as a friend anymore? It was the kiss. UGH! Stupid TV shows lying to us about guys. First Nick, now Fang. Why is my world falling apart. Why me? I unlocked myself, disappointed, from him and went to hug Iggy. At least he hugged me back. Now to Nudge. I started to go over to hug her but she just trampled me in a hug. Oh Nudge I'm going to miss her.

"I'm going to miss all of you." I told the group of people made up of Iggy, Fang, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and Ari.

"I'll call you like everyday. Okay?" Nudge asked me but more like stated.

"I'll miss you guys to." By then everybody was hugging me except Fang. I guess he doesn't like me anymore. Why me? I bent over and got my stuff after they unlocked themselves from me. I walked to the loading dock in the Air Port, waved goodbye, and went into the plane. I was going to miss them. That was the last time I would see them. A tear left my eye at that time. "I'm gonna find you Nick and come back to you guys. I love you guys!" I whispered to myself. I found my seat-next to a hot guy-at the window. I put my stuff up, put my ear buds for my IPod in, and closed my eyes. I was gonna miss them. I picked my favorite song.

_* My Paper Heart by Francesca Battistelli *_

_Well I've been treated like a valentine_

_That's been ripped apart and left behind_

You bet I've been ripped apart!

_I'm a fragile girl_

_In a crazy careless world_

_My dreams were torn and scattered on the floor_

Stupid scientists!

_But You've been picking up the pieces, Lord_

'_Cause Your love is real_

_The only hope to heal_

_*Chorus *_

_My paper heart is Yours now_

_I have landed in Your hands _

_Come so far to find out_

_My life will never be the same_

_Since you wrote Your name_

_On my paper heart_

My life has been different since Nick wrote his name on my paper heart!

_I had been so terrified to trust_

I haven't really trusted anyone since Nick. Well, except Fang but I guess not since I messed it up. I know I've said this a lot but WHY ME?

_So many times I'd been reduced to dust_

_But you keep showing me_

_You're the safest place to be_

When I was with Nick it was the safest place to be. I'm going to find that safe place again.

_My Paper heart is Yours now_

My heart is and always will be Nick's.

_I have landed in Your hands_

_Come so far to find out_

_My life will never be the same_

_Since you wrote Your name _

_On my paper heart_

_Never knew that I could feel the way I feel_

_Never knew that there could be a love so real_

_Never knew that I could feel the way I feel right now_

_My paper heart is Yours now _

_I have landed in Your hands_

_Come so far to find out_

_My life will never be the same_

_Since you wrote Your name _

_On my paper heart_

_Never Knew that I could feel the way I feel right now_

_Never knew I could feel the way I feel_

_Never knew that I could feel the way I feel right now_


	8. AN :

**Hey guys. I know you don't want to see this but Dave (my friend) was in control of writing this story. Dave doesn't really come on fanfiction anymore and I have no idea where she wants this plot to go. So I might just delete this story. Tell me what you think. There is a poll on my page where you can vote yes (delete it) or no (don't delete it). You can also review and tell me your answer.**


End file.
